Mōri Clan
|image name=Ryūzōjimem.jpg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=毛利氏 |romaji=Mōri uji |other=Giants of the Earth |affiliations= Ryūishi,Hanamura |Kekkei Genkai=Reishutaijū, Junkeisaisei |media=Manga }} Mōri Clan (毛利氏 Mōri-shi) is a clan residing within Ryūishi Village and is one of the three founding clans of Hanamura. History In their early days the Mōri were known to be a traveling tribe that often traveled to various locations to hunt prey that others wouldn't dare to fight against. At times trading these resources obtained from the hunt with others. Known for their impressive size and strength, the Mōri were often challenged in physical combat by others looking to prove their own strength. Entertained by this, they would later create a festival around it. Members of the clan would later meet a who traveled across the lands, spreading his as he did. Interested in the clan, the man spent time and learned from them about various locations they discovered and a special . Before departing the man left a special artifact with them. Sometime after the birth of a monstrous beast , who's destroyed part of the Mōri's home. They began traveling around the world to find a home, using their ability to remain hidden and make traveling easier; eventually finding themselves within the northern lands. Looking for a place to call home, the tribe would travel into a Valley of Monsters to hunt creatures for resources. One member of the clan, Myōkyū Mōri would come across a group of bandits that made their home within the valley. Challenging the leader to combat Myōkyū defeated him in combat and dealing with the others, she took over the location and made it the new home of the clan. Expanding on the original building and carving out the mountain behind it, the village was named Ryūishi by Myōkyū and became well known not only for the Mōri, but the rare gemstone found within the mountain. Abilities The Asahina are descendants of the Kaiboku Clan, an ancient clan once ruling over the northern lands. From their ancestors, the Asahina inherited the their “body”, granting them enhanced and large bodies. Along gaining their enhanced bodies from the Kaiboku, they gained the Reishutaijū; a Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to condense their bodies into smaller forms for precision tasks. While allowing them to alter their body size, the Reishutaijū has an additional more monstrous ability. Once pushed to their limits they will enter into a berserk state, attacking all they deem enemies; even if they were in a near death state prior to the abilities activation. In some cases the user is able to take a severed part of opponent and add it to their own body, thus increasing their strength. While great, the transformation last a limited time and most die after its deactivation. With their enhanced bodies the Mōri have impressive physical strength, being able to deliver powerful strikes and hurl boulders a great distance. They are able to move and run at great distances thanks to their enhanced strength. Aside from their strength thanks to their strong bodies they are able to survive in extreme temperatures which is often attributed to an unknown aspect of the Reishutaijū. Leaning the ways of Ninshū from the man who would later become known as the Sage of the Six Paths, the Mōri are able to produce chakra like other individuals. Thanks to their enhanced bodies they able to produce large amounts of Physical energy and are know to have large charka reserves. They are known to have an affinity for and . Modifying the techniques of the sage, they developed a style of fighting known as the Dance of the Earth. Aside of they physical strength and chakra, they are known to be master weaver and weapon smiths. Making their own clothes that functions with the Reishutaijū and are known to be valuable just as much as the weapons they make. Trivia * It is known that the Mōri likes strong partners. * The Mōri are based of from .